Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field). Some such systems may provide wireless power to the vehicle while the vehicle is located on the roadway, in motion or stationary. However, magnetics and circuit design for base pads within base array networks (BANs) of such wireless charging systems may be prohibitively expensive. Thus, there is a need for wireless charging systems having reduced component count, reduced number of inductive coils or couplers per meter of roadway, and reduced physical footprint of the base pads. Accordingly, systems and methods for multi-coil dual backbone dynamic inductive power transfer are desirable.